This is a study of disturbances of sleep and fatigue in men with the HIV virus, with age-matched controls and patients in early phases of HIV infection. Studies include assessment of sleep, performance and cytokines in cohorts of males with HIV infection including asymptomatic, ARC and full AIDS.